


Going Down  Swinging

by Heliopause



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/pseuds/Heliopause





	Going Down  Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [France, 1944](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958903) by [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake). 



A moment's astonished realisation, and then - "Drinks on Pevensie!" came in a joyous shout, and the platoon roared its approval, and headed as one man to the NAAFI bar.

But his oppo, Andersen, had seen the grin, or rather had seen that it was a grin lit by a curiously reminiscent certainty, and in a quiet moment he asked, "How come you knew, Pevensie?"

"Long story, but making it short: I knew Someone who... ah... was around when a Kangaroo was... released from captivity; he told me that," - his face suddenly flashed pure wicked delight, "he came out _kicking!_ "


End file.
